Reaching Freedom
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles ShibaxChika que van siguiendo una historia, será un UA, sea que no hay relación con Z-loan o el mundo de los zombis, disfrutad y dejad revi n.n


Un joven Chika de tan solo diez años se acercó al cobertizo del patio de la escuela, sus grandes y curiosos ojos dorados parpadearon mientras se semi volteaba al patio, donde ya iban regresando a clase un pequeño grupo de tres niños de su clase, riendo a grandes carcajadas. De nuevo, regresó su atención al cobertizo, casi parecía abandonado e imposible de entrar, si no fuera porque con simplemente girar el pomo de la puerta un par de veces se lograba dicho objetivo. Colocó su pálida manita sobre el pomo, girando con fuerza hacia la derecha tres veces y empujó hacia atrás, logrando que la puerta de metal chirriara al abrirse. Todo allí dentro estaba sumido en una oscuridad fría, las ventanas que se veían desde afuera estaban atrancadas con maderas, al menos eso veía con la pequeña luz que acaba de entrar al abrir la puerta. Fue en el momento que contemplaba todo lo visible en ese instante, que lo pudo oír, ligeros sollozos, algún que otro gemidito entre ellos, armándose de valor dio un paso al frente, el sonido de dicho paso alertó a la figura de su presencia, sino lo hizo ya la puerta y la ignoró. Chika logró ver movimiento en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron al lado oscuro, la figura se trataba de un niño de su edad, al menos eso creía, y cuanto más se acercaba más retrocedía hasta dar con la pared y se cubrió así mismo con los brazos.

Chika frunció un poco el ceño, no molesto, sino confuso por esa reacción, no iba a hacerle daño. Y ahora que lo miraba bien, se dio cuenta de que SÍ conocía a ese niño, no en persona, sino de vista, ya que ni siquiera había interactuado con él desde que habían empezado el curso, era el niño rubio del primer asiento en la ultima fila de la derecha de la clase. Nadie se sentaba detrás, solo dos asientos detrás habían tres niños, y sosprechaba que eran los mismos. No sabía ni su nombre, solo que todos se metían con él, era el niño de cabellos variados del rubio, y ojos castaños, muy buen estudiante, había visto al profesor felicitarlo muchas veces por tener las mejores notas.

Sin embargo nunca lo había visto con alguien.

Todos hablaban mal de él, incluso más que de Chika, a él le habían acosado con el tema de que no tenía dinero y había robado una cartera cuando era mentira, pero ese no era el caso. Se acercó más al rubio, y este se puso a llorar más fuerte, asustando a Chika un poco porque nunca había tratado con alguien que llorara.

-Hey, tranquilo-fue lo único que dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a una distancia prudente.

El nño no le hizo caso.

-Oye, no me ignores-hizo un puchero

Ahora Chika se asustó, la mirada que le dedicó el niño era de puro odio, casi para haberlo matado con ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-soltó con veneno aún llorando un poco-¿Vienes a...snif... reirte no? ¿No podeis...snif...snif... dejarme en paz ya?

-Yo no vengo a reírme, vi a esos salir de aquí riéndose,y cuando se ríen no suele ser por buen motivo...

El otro casi soltó una risa sarcástica, prácticamente lo hizo, pero más bien era una risa de dolor, mismo que le afectó al pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Buen motivo? Claro, tiene gracia...un buen motivo es que después de que te den una paliza te encierren, que buen motivo para reirse...

-¿Te han pegado?-se acercó más, extendiendo una mano para tocarlo, pero el rubio le dio un manotazo alejandole la mano.

-No necesito compasión...

-¿Compasión? Eres un idiota, no me preocupo por ti, solo voy a mirarte la herida-dijo orgulloso

-¿Y por qué te interesa mi herida si no te importa?

Chika hizo un puchero acercándose ya sin importarle si el niño le pegaba o no

-Porque estás herido y quiero

-Eso no tiene ningún argumento convincente-ay!-se quejó al sentir la mano en su pequeña brecha de la frente, por la cual había salido, y aún salía, sangre, pero con menos frecuencia

-Estñas sangrando-el otro puso los ojos con un obvio que estoy sangrando-Ven-tiró de su mano para levantarlo.

El rubio no se esperó esa acción y se agarró a Chika que retrocedió hacia la luz. El niño herido lo miró, y le brillaron los ojos, como si hubiera visto un ángel envuelto en un halo resplandeciente, pálido, pelinegro y de ojos dorados tan llenos de vida, le brindó una sonrisa ahora que podían verse mejor, agarró bien al rubio para que no se cayera mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara a la luz. Aunque poco caso le hacía a la luz, conocía a ese pelinegro, también se metían con él porque era pobre, incluso le culparon de un robo de una cartera que no hizó. Pero esa sonrisa provocó que algo en el rubio se encendiera, como una luz en la oscuridad, Chika guió al otro hasta la fuente y con el pañuelo que su padre le había dado esa mañana, lo remojó, luego le apartó el pelo y se lo puso en la frente, borrando los rastros de sangre que hubiera habido en ella. Después de eso, se vio que la brecha no era grande, casi un arañazo de nada, a pesar de la sangre, Chika buscó en su bolsillo una tirita-que también le puso su padre por si se hacía daño-y la abrió, colocándosela en la brecha, y para finalizar le dijo "sana, sana, culito de rana, si no se cura hoy se curara mañana" y le dio un beso en la tirita-aunque la costumbre era en la herida directamente-.

-Sabes que eso es inutil e infantil no...?-dijo, aunque estaba medio ido, sintiendo una extraña calidez cuando le dio el beso en la frente, nunca había sentido algo tan bueno, y estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de esa sensación si volviera a repetirse.

-Pero funciona, estas sonriendo-dijo alegre, dándole otra sonrisa él, muy amplia mostrando los dientes.

El rubio ni se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa, al ver la de Chika se le ensanchó mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

-Es que es tan infantil que hace gracia

-¡Tonto!-le sacó la lengua-Oh, soy Chika Akatsuki, de tu clase.

-Lo sé, estás sentado en la fila del medio para el final, te he visto dormir y cada vez que el profesor te va a regañar-sonrió divertido por su cara-Yo soy Shiba Reiichiro

Chika río tendiéndole su mano y cogiéndola la estrecharon

-Bien, Shiba, ¿quieres venir a jugar a mi casa después de clases? Mi padre no está y mi hermana pequeña tiene academia, ambos llegaran tarde y...-se rascó la cabeza-No mola estar solo, por eso...si quieres eh, sino no pasa nada...

Shiba bajó la mirada al suelo

-Yo también tengo que ir a un centro de refuerzo para las clases...-al ver la desilusión en los ojos dorados, una fuerza invisible, que le empujó más fuerte que esos matones, le hizo hablar-Pero puedo saltármela, total, ya me sé todo lo que dieron hoy en clase, y lo que queda de clase ya me lo empollare de camino a tu casa

Chika sonrió de nuevo radiante, pasando un brazo por los hombros y le restregó suave el puño al rubio en la cabeza

-¡Genial! ¡Ya veras lo bien que lo pasaremos! ¡Tengo muchos dulces, y cocacola! ¡Aunque mi padre diga que eso altera no es verdad! ¡Jajaja! ¡Venga vamos a clase cuanto antes a ver si acabamos ya!-tiró de su mano de nuevo corriendo, ya que ya llegaban tarde.

En el camino, mientras corrían, Shiba solo pensaba en por qué había reaccionado así, ¿por qué le había sentado como una puñalada ver a Chika triste? Acababan de conocerse hace minutos, pero...internamente, sabía que esto solo era un principio a algo más, algo que le cambiaría, y estaba más que dispuesto al cambio. A cada paso, la oscuridad y el dolor en el corazón del pequeño Shiba se disipaba, solo tenía una duda.

¿Qué iba a decirles a sus estrictos padres que se había ido con Chika?

Sonrió aún más

¿Qué importaba? Lo que quería era divertirse, ya era hora de desobedecer un poco las normas y sentir lo que más ansiaba y parecía respirar con Chika.

Libertad.


End file.
